Talk:Kitetsu
Actual swordsmith I can't find anywhere stated that Kitetsu was actually a swordsmith. From what I gather, Kitetsu is just the name given to a line of 3 swords. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 11:52, April 7, 2017 (UTC) All 3 Kitetsu swords may have been created by the same guy, but it doesn't mean that his name is Kitetsu. Kitetsu just means "Demon-Splitter" according to the trivia. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 14:34, December 3, 2017 (UTC) I can't believe it, but it seems that way... did you check the databooks though? Maybe there is something there. I wish I could check the databooks. I have no idea where to even read the raws. I would gladly look through the databooks for this (and other stuff) if I could. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 15:19, December 3, 2017 (UTC) I quickly check the IT version of the yellow databook and in the sandai kitatsu entry it actually doesn't mention a person name kitetsu, it just talks about the sword. I didn't check thoroughly, but it doesn't seem there are any reference in the other databooks either. So this might be more complex then we thought: I've asked the WLB to check the original source (ch. 97 + OP Yellow) and this was the answer: :鬼徹一派 means “Kitetsu faction” (of sword-makers or swordsmith), so Kitetsu can be the school name (a pseudonym as sword-makers) of them. :The datebook says 三代鬼徹, the sword Kitetsu III) was made by 三代目鬼徹, Kitetsu III (Kitetsu (3rd ― third generation). So the databook may seem to imply there is actually a person, although plover-y told me the name should be "Sandaime Kitetsu". So, yeah, "Sandaime Kitetsu" made the "Sandai Kitetsu". It's so confusing for me... and it still feels like it's a speculation to say there is a person named kitetsu, so deletion might still be an option (tbh it seems to me like a wording mistake). Maybe we should hear Klobis opinion too. Klobis is a pretty well trusted translator, right? I left a message on his talk page because in the end, we have to ask his opinion before taking an action on this page. It looks like Kitetsu may be a family of swordsmiths. If PloverY's translation is right, we may have to make a page on the Kitetsu line of swordsmiths, and possibly a page on each of the 3 swordsmiths: The first Kitetsu, the second kitetsu and the third kitetsu. Or we could make only one page on the third Kitetsu, as the others are only implied to exist, while the third was mentioned in the databook. It feels a bit like speculative, so another option may be to just remove the Kitetsu page. I think we could leave a trivia note on the 3 swords, regarding this issue. We could say something like, The Kitetsu swords were made by the Kitetsu faction (or family), and Sandai Kitetsu was created by Sandaime Kitetsu. Anyway, I am just listing options on what we should do with this. If Klobis can confirm this translation or translate it better, it would be great. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 16:00, December 6, 2017 (UTC) For what I understand, Kitetsu might be just a "school of swordsmith". We are talking about specific wordings that may imply different meanings, it doesn't seem there are any statements. That's why I feel even if the databook might imply there is a "kitetsu", it still feel incredibly speculative to me because "everything is possible, but not clear", so I'm still kinda inclined to delete the page anyway. Yeah, you are right. Each kitetsu sword could have been crafted by a generation of swordsmiths, not just one person. It can also be the 3rd member in a family of swordsmiths. The wording is definitely not clear enough to post any information. I agree that we should delete it. I think we can wait for Klobis to state his opinion/translation on this matter. If we do eventually delete it, I will first copy this talk page on a forum post to reference it later if someone wants to add something related to this on an article. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 17:10, December 6, 2017 (UTC) In case we opt for deletion, you don't need to copy this talk page to a forum since there is no reason to delete it in the first place, thus it will remain. Actually, we won't need to delete the page itself either because we will still need a "Kitetsu" redirect which probably should point to a disambiguation page for the three swords. Therefore rather then deleting we will removing all content and replacing it with #REDIRECT Kitetsu (disambiguation). Kitetsu is not a swordsmith. It is the name of a school of swordsmiths (Kitetsu Ippa/faction). --Klobis (talk) 10:25, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Easy enough to fix then. Just rewrite the article. No need to make another one. SeaTerror (talk) 19:59, December 9, 2017 (UTC) For now I went ahead and fixed it since it looks like the discussion wasn't really progressing and it was clear that the previous version was wrong. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 08:16, December 12, 2017 (UTC)